My Adopted Brother The Lion King
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: A girl became a member of the pride and became like a sister figure to a cub named Simba. When tradegy strikes she and Simba were banished. She must know about the circle of life in order to get home to her family. Can she ever help her adopted brother become king?
1. In Africa

I have always liked lions as my favorite animal since I was growing up and started liking them because they're like a ruler. Now I'm in the wilds of Africa and wearing my lion pendant that I made in school. The reason I came to Africa is because I though it would be fun. Then all of a sudden I had this strange feeling in me that there is a predator that is going to tear me from limb to any body part. Now that is what I don't want at all and I would try to be careful, but I would laugh in the face of danger. I did laugh a bit and then I heard something that might be familiar. I know that I had to be careful and most importantly never ever turn my back on a predator. That was the advice that I kept in my mind. I got my eyes wide because there were three hyenas! I felt like I was going to panic, real hard. Then thinking quickly I threw dirt in their faces so I can make a break for it. I ran and ran, but they were gaining on me and then I had to run fast, but I didn't look where I was going and I started to be upside down because there was a rope around my foot! I was now high in a tree and the blood will rush to my own head!

I was starting to get real dizzy and I felt like I was going to be sick. Before everything would go black for me though, a strange thing would happen to me, the ability of talking to animals would be ready. Then I heard a loud roar and I saw that the hyenas have ran away in fright and I'm still upside down. I don't understand what is going on at first, until I saw a lion! I had to stay calm. Then I saw it climbing up and noticed my foot was caught. Then I noticed it climbed to one part of a tree and started to chew on the rope that was holding my foot and I said, "Careful! Careful! Ow! Oh whoa! Hey ow! Watch it!" Then I heard the rope broke and I started to fall down, but luckily for me I had to land on the branches before I landed on the ground with a thud. I hit my head really hard though and I felt a really big pain in my stomach. I felt really dizzy and feel like I was going to pass out, but no I didn't. That's weird for me. I then felt a nuzzle to my cheek. That's different. Then I heard a deep voice asking me if I was alright.

I said while I groaned, "Oh my head and my stomach. The hyenas running... Yes I am alright thanks for asking me..." I stopped when I noticed that there was a lion. I looked around if there were any people that were talking to me, but no there wasn't any at all and I felt a dry lump on my throat.

I then said, "You can talk? This can't be real, must be a bad dream or something I mean come on already, lions can't talk!" The lion looked at me confused and said, "What are you talking about? You can understand me as much as I can understand you. Won't you tell me what is a human like you doing here?" I didn't know what to say so I told him, "Well I was just exploring when I had a funny strange feeling inside me that there is a predator out here somewhere and then I heard laughter that came from the three hyenas. I think they were the ones that you saved me from." The lion nodded saying, "Yes go on." I then continued to the part where I threw dirt at their faces and they gave a chase and I got caught in the trap and that is where the lion showed up and scared them away and released me from the trap.

The lion explained to me that he saw me running for my life and going to a trap that leaded me to be upside down in the first place. Well that would explain everything. Then he said that his name is Mufasa, king of the pride lands and he asked for my name. I got my eyes wide! I can't believe my eyes, I'm talking to a lion king! I bent down and said, "I'm Delaney Your Highness."

Mufasa smiled at me and said to me that there is no need to be formal. Then a hornbill came in front of us. I have never seen that type of hornbill before. Then it looked at me and boy was it scared. Mufasa told me that the hornbill is Zazu. I sighed and was about to head away when the bird flew right in front of me asking where am I going. I sighed and said, "I have to find a place to stay for the night, I don't mean to intrude, but I just need to find a place to sleep." That was when Mufasa said that he'll take me to Pride Rock, his home. I got my eyes wide. I told him, "That's very kind of you, but I don't want to be a burden or something." He then said that I won't be and the three of us headed to Pride Rock together.


	2. Entering Pride Rock

Mufasa and I with Zazu walked till we reached a big rock formation. I can't believe my eyes, I'm seeing a mighty rock. Mufasa then said, "Delaney, welcome to Pride Rock." I was in awe. I then said to myself, "It's so beautiful. It's also amazing too." Then I looked at some lionesses and I felt uncomfortable.

I heard them saying a lot of things about me, "It's a human." "What's she doing here?" "She is not like the other humans." "Her eyes are different from ours." I remained quiet. Then I saw a mandrill. I never saw him before.

Then the mandrill walked right up to us. He hugged the lion king and then Mufasa asked about his queen. I wonder who is this queen of his. Then the mandrill took notice of me and I didn't make a move. He asked, "Who is this? A new friend who is human?" He touched my head and I winced. It still hurts from the landing on the ground after being upside down from that no good trap.

I said, "Please be careful, it still hurts." I learned that the mandrill is called Rafiki. I must say that it's a nice name. Rafiki then asked, "What happened?" I then told him what happened before coming here. He then took notice of my foot. He then examined it and he said to me, "You're lucky that it's not permanent. It will go away soon." I sighed of relief.

Then I saw one of the lionesses coming up to the king and she said that it's time. I got confused by this. What is going on? What's wrong with the lion queen? Is she going to be okay? Well I hope so.


End file.
